Love and life at Wammy
by The one and only Soto-Uchiha
Summary: a new girl has arrived at wammys and she has no clue why shes there, but she does kno that she wants some unique things there... OCxL, OCxNear, OCxMatt rated M for later chaps and language...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, or the adorable mini version called Near, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

She loved the unique. Strange animals to unique men. Like her two headed snake to her best friend with red eyes.Something about them calmed her down, made her smile. Not because she looked down on them, because she saw them as something special, something that was beautiful. Well, when she saw something out of the ordinary, she wanted it. She would fight for it, protect it, and love it.

It just happen that on her way to her new home for the moment, she saw something strange. It was just a quick glance to her left, she saw a head of feathery white hair, pale skin, and it was in pajamas. She stopped mid-stride, stared at the boy with smile. Her friend seeing her stop looked to see what could distracted his younger half, and frowned.

"Aww, come on now. Don't tell me..." He was interrupted by a stream of words.

"He's perfect, Milo." Was all that the girl had to say before Milo knew it was a lost cause. She said the same thing when she saw her 'baby' hatch at the pet shop. She refused to leave the pet shop until he bought her the two headed snake. He hated when she went like this.

"Who do you think he is?" She said changing directions to cross the street, dragging the reluctant blonde behind her. "I hope he's nice. You think he'll be my friend?"

"If anything, he'll run far away from you like I tried." He said rolling his red eyes. "You're going to get in trouble you know. Your caseworker said to be home by five. It's almost 4:50." He tried to show her his watch, she just ignored it and walked on. She was on a mission.

The poor boy was looking through a window at a puzzle set. It was a thousand piece 3-D puzzle, limited edition. The girl stopped and stood next to him, staring at him. She couldn't help but sigh. He truly was near perfection. And almost hers.

"Hi!" She shouted to bring the boy out of his trance. He blinked several times before turning his head to face her. "I'm Alexx, what's your name?"

He stared. Not sure why this strange girl was talking to him. Or why there was a Mello look-a-like holding his head in embarrassment. Maybe she was talking to someone else. Highly unlikely.

"Well, you do have a name don't ya?" She must be an American by her accent.

He blinked again. "Near." He tried to focus on the puzzle he wanted.

"Where do you live? I live on... Milo, what was it again?" She said turning to the other boy. He groaned.

"Loveless Lane... Where you should be right now." He stared at Near with intense red eyes. He was pissed at him. But why?

"Loveless Lane, how unusual, the only place on that street is the orphanage." Near said suddenly interested. He never saw her at Wammy's.

Suddenly, the girl was pulled backward and the boy was dragging her. "I am not going to get in trouble because of your fetish." He said stomping away. Alexx just pouted and protesting, saying he was being unfair. She look like a kid who had her cookie stolen from her. Or her favorite toy.

"Wait, fetish?" Near said watching the girl fight the boy as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Alexx quit biting Milo's hand as they approached the mansion. She didn't quite expect it to be so big. Or intact.

"You think they fed Neko and Inu?" She said once again thinking about her pet snake. "They haven't been fed since we left America. They have to be hungry. Did you know I found one of their skins the other day? It was almost intact..."

Milo blocked out the teen and wonder why he agreed to move to Europe with her. He just had to talk to the silent girl on the bus. And now, he was stuck with her two years later, babysitting her between trips at foster homes. But she was entertaining, she told him stuff that he never knew about the 'system' as she called it. It came in handy when he was put in foster care.

"Milo, do you still own those black leather pants?" That some how got passed the mental block he tried so hard to keep up.

"Yes, why?" He loved those pants. Hardly wore them, except that day at school when Alexx bet him too for a dress down day. He told her to wear a pink dress. She wanted to see him in leather, so she did.

"You are soooo gay." She said running threw the door, to safety.

He begin to fume. The nerve of that girl. "What did you say?! Come back here you little shit!"

She ran threw the door and down the empty hallway, and into an office. She stopped in her steps as she saw a man sat in a chair holding papers between his thumb and index finger. He was also sitting in his chair, his knees drawn up to his chest. She stared at the strange man. Baggy eyes, plain white shirt, pale blue jeans, and no shoes. So... unique.

"Ah, Miss Alexx. You're late." He gently placed the papers down and picked up her baby. He stared at it while the two heads fought over the body, each wanting to go in different directions. Finally, the battle ended with Neko, the head on the left, winning and crawling up the man's arm.

"I'm sorry, I got lost on the way here." She said slightly bending the truth. Footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall. The sound of worn out converses hitting the floor, it brought on a conditioned reflex. Alexx walked over to the door and waited until she saw the familiar blonde blur turn into the room, her foot slowly reached out with out her knowing, and the blonde tumbled in. He hit his head on the desk, cussed some colorful words, and landed on his face.

The man rose slightly, glanced at the blonde, and chuckled. "Mihael, you know there is no running inside."

"Sorry..." She said leaning over the blonde after realizing that it wasn't her friend. The blonde rose his head and stared at her with cold blue eyes. If looks could kill... She would be six feet under, rotting in an unmarked grave wrapped in a garbage bag.

He stood up and cornered her against the wall. "Your gonna fucking pay for that." He whispered. His threat was interrupted by the man behind the desk clearing his throat.

"Mihael, no threating the new residents. You might regret it." He said flipping through Alexx's three inch file. Very interesting events happened in her life. Most she caused. Work of a true genius.

"Now, Miheal..."

"It's Mello for the fucking last time!" Mihael shouted over the man.

"... will you please come back after we finish her paperwork." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"But... But... Near ran off again!" He said with a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

okay, im done... gonna work on my other deathnote story, then on some of my naruto ones... gotta update... review please!!

SotoxUchiha...


	2. Chapter 2

okay, before you kill me... I have not updated due to illness and writers block... also due to poems flowing out of me like water, poems are so much easier to write then stories, but not as much fun... Also, the illness part is my fault for being like L and inhaling sweets non-stop... I had to go get a filling... -holds mouth in pain- and i have two more to get, how does he not get them! also, it might be awhile before an update is seen because I am getting my wisdom teeth cut out next Wednesday. yeah, cut out... so, enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, or the adorable mini version called Near, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Near?" Alexx said jumping up and down. "He lives here? Oh my Buddha, this is to perfect..." She hugged herself before glomping Mello for saying the good news.

"You know Near, Miss Alexx?" The man said raising an eyebrow.

"I ran into him on my way here. At a toy store looking at a puzzle. He was so KAWAI!" She said ignoring the death glares from the blonde that was being suffocated in her bosom. "He is albino with the most amazing grey eyes, silverish-white hair, and in pajama's right?"

The man stared at her. And then glanced at Mello. "Your suffocating Miheal." He pointed out that Mello had in fact, given up hope of being released and was gasping for breath.

Another person joined the room, as Milo walked in. He took one look at Alexx before sighing. Then handed the man a packet of papers, turned around, and walked out. "Let him go, Freak."

Alexx dropped Mello on the floor and ran out after Milo. "Oh yeah? Well, you're a Nazi wanna be!" She said after the retreating blonde. He just gave her the one finger salute and continued.

* * *

**A/n: that is the last you will see of Milo, because we are having a silent fight right now, and he lost his bestfriend privileges of being in my story... said death note was stupid... what an jacka--... oh well, he really does act like mello tho... its almost scary...**

* * *

L studied the girl, her profile said she was usually calm and collected. Brilliant and coordinated. He could say so far, she showed none of those traits. Also, it said she hacked into the Children Services main computer network to avoid going home. She might just give Mail a run for his money. Also, she got the maximum score on all five of her graduation tests. Finished the test in thirty minutes. She might give Nate a run too.

But, she doesn't act like a genius. She so far had tripped Miheal, nearly suffocated him as well. She ran into a closed door twice. Pushed on a door that said to pull. Tripped on air. Choked on air. Hit her head on a shelf. And now she was talking to herself. Loudly.

"Miss Alexx..." L said trying to catch the girls attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

He handed her a piece of paper. "Please sign by the X."

She took the paper and glanced it over. "What is this? I am not going to sign away my freedom to you." She pointed to a line. "I hereby give the owner of Wammy all rights to set my curfew and decide what I will wear? They hold the right to make me jump when they say 'Cake'? Is this a joke?"

She read it, throughly. That part was hidden between the Medical release and the rights of staying at Wammy's. Many of the kids just sign with out reading the fine print.

L almost smiled.

"I might act like a fucking idiot, Mister. But I know better than to sign a paper without reading it." She glared. "Now, if I am done with the proper paper work. I would like to meet the others here. I would like to know who I will be doomed to live with."

Doomed? She seemed almost sad to be here.

"Ofcourse, Roger will show you to your room." L waved her away, he needed to think.

"What's your name?" She ignored the dismissal and leaned in close. "You never told me. I can easily find out, but... I prefer it if you would tell me."

L stared into the girls black eyes. They where dead, yet alive. Dull, but with a hint of spark. She lived to learn, he could tell. "L."

* * *

Alexx was happy, her unique person had an unique name. L. Simple, yet appealing. She wanted L. She wanted Near. She wanted them bad. Then, there was the boy playing video games in the common room. He was unique also. His hair looked red one minute, and then green-tinted brown. He wore goggles, silly goggles. They gave him character. She wanted him too.

Mello was bossing him around. It was decided she really didn't care for Mello. Miheal. What a funny name. But, he was too much like her Nazi-wanna-be to ignore. The resemblance was uncanning. Same hair, same taste in clothes, same taste in insults. She couldn't ignore him. But, she will for now. She needed info on all of them.

She picked up her baby, and walked to the common room. She was on a mission. The snake crawled around her neck like a necklace, before resting in her hair that fell on the back of her neck. She smiled. '_I wonder if they like my baby? Maybe I'll ask the boy over there...'_

She walked up to the boy with goggles. He was into a game. Sims. Funny. She had the same one. "You know, the cheat gnome code is R1, L1, down, square, then R2 right? Then to fill the motives you just push R2, up, X, squa-"

"Square, L1. I know." He quickly pushed the correct buttons to get the cheat gnome.

"Cool... You like snakes?" She said sitting down on the soft carpet next to him.

He looked at her while still pushing buttons. "What?" He spotted the snake around her neck and stared.

"I like them. They are really loyal." She pulled the resting snake off her neck, feeling the cold air hit her skin. The two heads moved in annoyance of being removed from their warmth. "Wanna hold them?"

The boy paused the game. He started at the two-headed snake, unsure if it was safe. "Do they bite?"

She shook her head. "Nah, they mostly just gnaw on my finger when they get annoyed. Or when they are hungry. They eat crickets. Never bit me though."

He slowly reached out and petted the snake. Still unsure of it. He loved the feeling of the smooth scales, the coldness. "So, what you name it?"

She beamed with happiness at his interest in her baby. He was slowly becoming her favorite Unique. "The one on the right is Inu, the left is Neko." She put them on his arm. They reacted to the warmth by crawling up his arm, and into his vest.

He stared with wide eyes under his goggles. The snake had crawled right next to his heart, and had curled up. Its tail was hanging out of the opening of the sleeve. "You sure it won't bite?"

Alexx smiled. "Yep. They like you!" She extended her right hand. "I'm Alexx."

The boy slowly moved his arm so not to agitate the creature resting in his vest. "Matt."

* * *

Mello had watched the interaction between the girl and Matt. She was annoying. Simply put. She manged to get Matt to talk in less than one minute. It took him three days just to get a 'Yeah' out of Matt. What skill does she have that he doesn't?

It doesn't matter. He will get her for her actions. She won't even know what hit her.

* * *

She left her baby with Matt, not wanting to violate him by reaching into his vest to remove the stubborn snake. It did not want to leave the warmth of the boy. She tried gently pulling its tail, rubbing its tail, then poking the two heads through the thick material. She blushed when she saw Matt look away. So she stopped and said to bring the snake back to her when it decided to emerge.

Now, she was on a Near hunt. He had be retrieved. That was the way the old man Roger put it. Roger seem to favor Near over everyone else. Like how a father would. She hated it. No one should be favored in an orphanage. It wasn't fair. It was like giving one child food, and starving the other. That exactly what it is like, the others are starving for the parental love they will most likely never know. So there for, she hated Roger.

She shook her head of her thoughts and stared down the boy's wing. The walls of the hallways where covered in blue and white wall paper. There was gold trimming at the bottom where the wall connected to the carpet. Which was a navy blue with gold W's in it. Must stand for Wammy. There where a few tables with vases on them. With daisies.

She wondered down the hall, noticing there were name tags on the doors. Miheal, Mail, George, Robert, Danial, and Nate where on the right. Toby, Takashi, B, Cedric... Wait, what kind of name is B? It simple yet appealing like L. This she had to see.

She calmly walked to the left, and knocked on the door. No one answered. She frowned and knocked again. Again, silence. "Fine, have it your way." She took a bobby pin out off her hair and a bang fell in front of her right eye. She bent it straight and knelled in front of the door. She smiled to herself as her old habit came back. Picking locks.

She gently moved the pin in place, and begin to move it. She giggled as the lock clicked open and pushed on the door. It opened to reveal a room filled with red. Not just any red, but a strawberry red. It even smelled like strawberries. No one was there. "Oh, bummer." She locked the door again and closed it.

She faced the doors on the right and stared at the name tags. Okay, which one was Near? Miheal wasn't, that was for sure. But Mello chose a name that started with the same letter as his real one, so would Near do that? Probably so. Hey, what the worst that could happen?

She slowly walked down to the end of the hall, and stared at the door. Nate. Nate, he could be Near. One way to find out...

She knocked on the door and heard feet walking on a bare floor. Didn't he have carpet like everyone else? The door opened to reveal an albino staring at her. "The fetish girl." He said curling a lock of his silver hair around his index finger.

"I do not have a fetish!" She said reflexly. "I just like unique things." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Denial will get you know where." A deep voice said behind her. She turned to see Mello.

"De Nial is just a river in Egypt." She said before intruding into Near's room. She slammed the door and stared at Near. He was so unique.

He turned around and went back to what ever he was doing before he was interrupted. "What are you doing in the boy's wing?" He asked picking up a deck of cards.

She sat down next to him. "I wanted to see you. I meet Matt and Mello so far. I don't really care for Mello. Matt is fun though." She watched him start the base of a card house. She smiled. "I always tried to build a card house, but they always tumble down..."

"Hm."

She stared. Suddenly, she got the urge to hug him. He seemed so distant. Lonely even. "Do you spend alot of time in your room?"

"Yes." He started the second level.

"Why?" She watched as it continue to grow.

"People do not interest me." He said finishing the house.

"Aww, sweetie..." She glomped the poor boy and hugged him. She held him tight, trying to give him some feeling that he lacked. He was too unemotional.

He froze. "What are you doing?"

She ignored his question and snuggled into his hair. It was soft and smelt nice. No, he was her favorite Unique. This distant boy needed to understand people are interesting creatures. There are so much to learn about them.

Near relaxed in Alexx's hold. She obliviously wasn't planning on let him go soon. Also, the physical contact was pleasant. No one had ever held him like this before. She was warm, soft, and smelt strongly of food. Like how the kitchen smells after a meal is prepared. A mixture of spicy and sweet.

"Near, you still have a lot to learn about people." She mumbled into his hair.

He agreed. She confused him. Why would a stranger hold a stranger if there was no relationship? He picked up the cards and started another house. He was thinking.

She eventually let Near go, who looked at her as she did. His blank face said nothing, but the disappointment in his grey eyes was clear. He was enjoying being held. But, she needed info. The best way to get info was to see a person's habitat. She stood up to get a better view of his room.

Toys where everywhere. A puzzle laid unfinished in a corner of the room. Darts where sticking out of the wall, inches away from the target. Toy robots laid strewn across the floor, along with blocks and dice. There was a shelf of puppets too. Creepy looking puppets. They were similar to Mello, Matt, and one of L. There was others. "Near, did you make those?" She said picking her pathway through the mess.

"Yes." He turned to watch her. She was being careful not to disturb his belongings. Carefully placing her feet between toys with ease, not making a sound.

Alexx stopped a few feet away from the shelf. The puppets may indicate he had figured out there personalities, or the way they think. They also could be a way to attach himself to them, to build an relationship. Even if he says people do not interest him, he is interested.

She turned to look at him. A smile was spread across her face. "They really good."

His door opened and slammed against the wall. The vibrations of the contact caused the card houses to fall. Near faced the door. Mello stood in the door way with water balloons. "Hey, bitch... THINK FAST!" A few colorful orbs of rubber filled with ice water flew towards Alexx.

* * *

okay, thats enough for now...

reviews:

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2-: thank you, i'm glad you like it... sorry if you lost interest over the months of waiting for a update, but i just finally got 3 reviews.

Lawlietfangirl: OMG! you are reading and reviewing TWO of my stories?? I officially like you. and the reason why i have not updated is up above in my lil rant...

OoOlady heatherOoO: HERE! i made more, now calm down and be still... thank you for the third review, because this story was gonna get deleted and replaced... but, you saved it!

school will be starting soon, so... updates will be most likely on the weekends... so, just to warn ya, they might be far in-between...

SotoxUchiha...


	3. Chapter 3

HAI! this is SotoxUchiha here. I am proud to say i survived the dentist with minimum casualties. i only lost two teeth and a lil bit of my jaw... (the tooth was so impacted, they had to drill away part of my jaw) so, its been a week and some days, but i finally got some energy to write! YAYS! i just pray to the anime gods that my top wisdom teeth NEVER grow in. okay, so, lets get started, shall we?

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, or the adorable mini version called Near, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Alexx dived to the floor, covering her head in combat fashion as she saw the orbs falling in her direction. Then she heard the familiar popping of balloons, and the splashing of water as they connected with her body. The ice cubes felt like rubber bullets pelting her skin as they came free. She shivered as the air around her changed to freezing. Mello laughed loudly. She slowly stood up, glaring through curling bangs.

"Mello, I am going to make you suffer." Her voice was light and sweet, not what he was expecting, He looked at her, only to notice the sweet look on her face, only the glint in her eyes betrayed her face. "And you will never see it coming..."

She giggled as she rubbed her arms, trying to restore the warmth that was robbed by the doomed blonde. She sighed and watched Mello run. How was she going to repay the blonde? Get him so good, he will fear for his very life every time he heard her name? Make him fear anything she does? She sighed and fell to the floor as her legs gave from under her. "Damn it. Haven't even been here for two hours and I already have to resort to old habits again. Why is life so unfair, Near?"

Near stared at the soaking wet female in front of him. She was handling this well. But the look in her eye said otherwise. She wasn't complaining, no. She was planning. "Well, Miss. I will help you with Mello." He grabbed a few fallen cards and put them in a deck slowly. He was rather tired of Mello's actions. Or the fact he always was on the receiving end of his pranks.

"Eh? Near you wanna help?" She said with a blank face. "You might get into some big trouble. Like, arrested trouble." She slammed her wrists together as if they where handcuffed to show her point.

"Miss Alexx, Mello blew up a church last week." Near looked up at Alexx's face. Blank. "I highly doubt we will be arrested for pulling a few pranks. Maybe scolded, but that is the worst."

Alexx smiled as her plan grew. She rose from the floor and walked over to Near. She stood over the boy with her hand held out. "Come to my office, Near. I need to get supplies. And make a quick pit stop."

Near grabbed her hand and was pulled up from the floor. "Office?"

* * *

Matt held onto the snake, petting its two heads. For some reason, he didn't want to give it back. It was interesting. Despite all of Mello's information on snakes, it was rather harmless. It was not venomous, nor was it violent. If anything, it was like a kitten. Likes to be petted, cuddle, and hissed when annoyed. "Interesting." He held the snake in front of his face, his goggles over his eyes, just in case the snake did decide to bite. "They work in harmony. It must be rather difficult to be attached to your brother." He then petted the web of scales where the two heads joined.

"MATT!" Matt sighed as a blur of blonde turned the corner into the common room where the red head was hiding. "Matt! Where the fuck are ya! We need to plan somethi-"

Matt sighed and wrapped the snake around his neck. "What now, Mello?"

Mello stared at the creature on his best friend's neck. "What the hell?"

Matt blinked under his goggles. "Wanna hold it?" He pointed at the snake.

"HELL NO! That thing belongs to the bitch, doesn't it?" Mello crossed his arms with a smile. "I say kill it, Matt."

Matt stared at Mello as if he was the one with two heads. "No."

Mello stared. Did he just hear what he thought he heard. "Excuse me?" He stared at Matt in disbelief.

"I said no. What did Alexx ever do to you? I bet the water balloons I saw you with earlier where used on her. She's a nice girl, Mello. Leave her alone," He got up from the couch where he sat and looked Mello in the eyes. "Quit being such an ass all the time."

Mello blinked. "What the hell, Matt. I thought you were my friend. Now, are you going to help me or not?'

"If it involves Alexx, no." Matt looked around the room, planning a route to escape if Mello got to mad at him. "Have you seen her?"

Mello stared at Matt. "She's in the boys wing." He clinched his fist and gritted his teeth. He was going to kill her. Turning Matt against him, she was going to pay.

* * *

Near stared at the plain room. "Um, Alexx?" He shifted in doorway. "Boy's are not allowed in the girl's wing." He curled a piece of his silver hair around his finger.

Alexx opened the single bag on the white bed. Clothes spilled out, along with chocolate bars and cookies. "Near, you are gonna be breaking a lot of rules. Now, come here." She picked up a chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and examined the white wrapper under the foil. "Horse laxative... Perfect."

Near walked into the blinding room, noting the emptiness. "Miss Alexx, where are your belongings?" He glanced into the empty closet.

She turned to face him. "This is all of my stuff." She pointed over her shoulder at the ripped bag. "I wasn't able to bring everything. Just Inu and Neko, and some clothes." She smiled at him.

She shoved the laxative in his hands. "Hold this, don't eat it. I'm going to go change." With that said, she grabbed a black hoodie, a black t-shirt, and some old dark blue jeans from the pile that formed on her bed. She wondered off into her bathroom and closed the door.

Near stared at the bar in his hands. What could she be planning? He looked around. Wait, where does she keep her snake?

"Nate? What are you doing in Miss Soel's room?" Roger asked with a glass cage in hand. Roger glanced at the clothes strewn on the white bed. Then back at Near holding the 'chocolate'. Roger smiled.

"She brought me here." He said staring back at Roger. "She's changing right now."

Alexx stuck her head out the bathroom door to see Roger holding the cage. "Oh, Mister. Put that down next to the bed." She wondered out and grabbed Near's hand. "Come on, to the kitchen!" She dragged the boy past Roger who watched with interest. He placed the cage down and glanced around the room. It was so plain. Maybe she will decorate it like the rest.

* * *

Alexx smiled as she mixed the brownie mix. "Near, hand me the candy bars." Near did has he was told. He grabbed the bag of crushed Kit-Kat's, Butterfingers, Hersey's bar, and Reese's. He handed it to the girl who dumped it in. "Okay, now the two pans." She folded the bits of candy into the batter as she waited for Near to retrieve the pans. She dipped her finger into the batter, and thought. "Marshmallows. It needs marshmallows. Near..."

Near came back with the two silver pans and reached under the counter to retrieve a bag of bite size marshmallows. "What are the brownies for, Miss Alex?" He asked handing the bag to her.

She snatched the bag away and tore it open with her teeth. She chuckled at Near as she dumped half the bag into the mix. "Step one of getting Mello back." She dropped the bag and picked up the laxative that laid next to her on the counter. "He likes chocolate, no? Then he can not refuse my diabetes in a pan." She slammed the bar hard against the counter, letting it break up in pieces. She repeated this motion until the pieces where more like crumbs. "I don't like to start out revenge to strongly, got to do it quietly, like a ninja." She poor half of the batter into a pan and put five marshmallows on top. Then she dumped the laxative crumbs into the rest of the batter and stirred it.

Near didn't think it would work. "Put that pan in the oven." Alexx said pointing to the non-laxative brownies. She was finishing Mello's brownies. "Near, what is Mello? He's not British is he?"

Near picked up the pan and opened the oven. He was greeted by a rush of hot air in his face. "He's Russian, I believe."

"Hm." Alexx turned to hand Near the other pan, "He needs a hug." She handed over the pan and planned step two in her revenge. "Near, can you get me a copy of the rule book and punishments?"

Near looked up at her as he closed the oven door. "Yes, why?"

"I just need to check something..." Alexx trailed off as went back to planning.

* * *

Matt walked down the halls, searching for the snake's owner. He was hit by the smell of home-made brownies halfway to L's office. He stopped to sniff the air, curious has to who would be cooking, he followed his nose to the kitchen. He stopped in the black arch way and stared at Alexx. She had Near cutting brownies. "Careful, Near. Gently pull the knife. If you pull it to quickly, the brownies will crumble." She said eating a piece from a pan next to her.

Near did as he was told. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked removing a piece to a black glass plate. He started stacking them in a chocolate pyramid. "He's not one to fall for things like this." He finished stacking the brownies and faced Alexx.

She licked her fingers before dusting imaginary dirt from her hands. "I'm sure, you have to be positive about what your doing. Think of this as a puzzle, Near. Each piece of the plan has to go in its place, or it will never be finished."

She giggled as Near stared, trying to convert her plan into a puzzle. "I understand."

Alexx looked towards the doorway to see Matt staring at them. "Matt, want some brownies? I just made them. I was hoping Mello would come too. I wanted to apologize for what ever I did to upset him..." She casted her brown eyes to the floor, her lips quivering. "So I made him a pan of brownies just for him. But I don't think he'll take them from me." She blinked rapidly, then forced a smile.

Matt, noticing her change in clothes and her now curled bangs, knew that Mello had in fact bombed her. "Sure." He walked over to the pan of brownies and picked one up. Melted chocolate oozed out in spots, with melted marshmallows mixed in. The top of the brownie was crunchy, with the middle just the right chewiness. It was a heaven. "Oh, here." He shoved the snake from his neck, into her hands. The two heads pulled away from each other as they tried to find a warm spot to curl up against again.

He glanced at the plate of brownies, then at the forced smile on Alexx's face. "If you want, I'll take them to Mello." Alexx eye lit up and she hugged the boy.

"You will? Oh, your the best! Mello is so lucky to have a friend like you!" She begin to jump up and down. She let Matt go and shoved the plate in his arms. "Don't tell him their from me though. Not until he eats them all. Oh, and don't eat them. Me and Near made more if you want another."

Matt nodded his head. "Why don't you want him to know they're from you?"

Alexx sighed. "He might throw them away. I don't know why, but he hates me..." The fire in her eyes died, and the forced smile appeared again. "So don't tell him, okay?"

_'She's really good at lying.'_ Near thought watching the whole display. He had knelled down on the floor, twirling a lock of his hair, learning all of Alexx's tale-tell signs. There were hardly any to give her away. But one was clear: she could not look Matt in the eye. Easy enough to spot.

Matt nodded again before turning away. "Um, Alexx.."

Alexx smiled. "Yeah, Matty?" She gave him a pet name. Near almost laughed.

"Those brownies were really good." With that said, he fled the room to deliver the poisoned sweets to an unsuspecting blonde. Alexx stared at the door with a genuine smile.

"He like my brownies." She reached toward the half full pan and grabbed another. "Try one Near, please?" She turned to face the poor albino.

"No thank you, Miss."

"Near. Eat it. Now." She took a step towards the boy. "It's not poisoned."

"How do I know?"

Alexx smiled wickedly. "Near, you will eat the brownie." She jumped towards the boy, knocking them both to the floor. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. "Say ah!" She shoved the brownie into Near's mouth as he opened it to tell her to get off, muting any protest he would give. He stopped moving as the combination of the brownie and the many flavors mixed in hit his tongue.

"Near?" Alexx stared as the albino closed his eyes. Then he begin to chew. She sighed, thankful he didn't choke on it.

"It is good." Near said after swallowing the sweet. "Will you release me now?"

Alexx blushed a deep crimson as she climbed off him.

* * *

Mello stared at Matt, then down at the temptation in the red head hands. "What are those?" He said inhaling the chocolate aroma lifting off the sweets. His mouth watered against his will.

"Brownies. Some girl who has a crush on you wanted me to give them to you. She was afraid you wouldn't accept them from her." Matt said dully, It wasn't a complete lie. Matt forced the plate into the blonde's hands. "They smell really good."

Mello grinned down at the chocolate. "Well, they are for me. Go get something from the kitchen if your hungry." He shoved a one of the brownies into his mouth, letting Matt know they were in fact, delicious. He actually moaned as he tasted his favorite chocolate bar melted into the brownies. "Oh my fucking god. The bitch who made these must be a real fucking good cook..."

Matt smiled as Mello continued to inhale the pieces of heaven. As Mello finished the last one, he looked Matt in the eye. "Who gave these to you?"

"Alexx."

Mello dropped the glass plate onto the floor. It shatter as the fragile platter connected with the wooden planks. "Alexx! She probably poisoned them! She said she was going to get me back." Mello clenched at his stomach, waiting to die. Then his stomach rumbled loudly. Followed by painful cramps. "OUT OF MY WAY!" He shoved Matt to the side as he ran towards his room. Trying to get to his bathroom in time. He ran down the hallway, reaching the blue carpet of the boys' wing.

* * *

Alexx stared at the rule book. Looking at the most extreme punishments. An evil smile creep onto her face as she highlighted a paragraph. "Oh, this is going to be fun..." She tucked the book into her hoodie pocket and flipped onto her stomach as she flopped onto her bed. "Hey, Neko, Inu? You think I'm not going to far, right?"

The simese snake watched a cricket jump around the glass cage. Then it lashed out at Inu caught it in its mouth. Alexx giggled to herself as she finished the last details of step two.

* * *

and i'm gonna leave it at that... im so cruel... XD. yeah, i have step two all planned out, so expect an update around the weekend, saturday... sunday the latest... i start school tomorrow, so... DUN YELL AT ME IF I DO NOT UPDATE! -deep breath- okay,

REVIEWS:

OoOlady heatherOoO: it depends on what her mood is... she is kinda bipolar, kinda not... it really depends on what you do to piss her off... Mello, be very afraid... -insert evil laughter-

Katt Satou: -blushes- you're to nice, i feel bad that i took so long to update, but i had to recover from my ordeal -shudder- evil dentist... and i worked so hard on this chapter, i just had to make up for lost time!

Lawlietfangirl: oh, good revenge takes time and effort... wait until the next chapter -insert giggle fit- and yesh, BAD MELLO!!

Draco MalfoyGirl 16: OMB?! you're reading two of my stories too? -faints- i feel bad that i neglect Lust and Ten'on... but, they wont tell me how they want to react in the next chapter of the other story... its so hard to write with them -insert dramatic sigh-

Oh my budda, i ask for three reviews and i get four? -cries happy tears- you guys rock my world... you give me a reason to update... SOOOOOOO, three more plz!

SotoxUchiha

-p.s.- the next chapter will have L in it... a very, confused L... also B stops by, so REVIEW PEEPS!


	4. Chapter 4

I started school, been having issues with the buses and teachers... so warning, vent chapter... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, or the adorable mini version called Near, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

Warning: major Mello bashing, and possible B fangirling... just so you know. .

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Mello stared at Matt eating some brownies Alexx had come out of the kitchen with. He didn't dare go near them. He waited for Matt to kneel over in pain, screaming as Mello was two days before. But Matt just stood there, licking the chocolate of his fingers.

"Alexx, where you learn to make these? Matt asked reaching for another.

The girl smiled at the boy and reached up to his goggles. She grabbed them, pulling them away from his forehead. "That's a secret. If you ever found out, I will have to kill you." She released the goggles and they slapped the boy's forehead, turning it a slight pink. She then giggled as she hugged the boy. "Nah, Matty. I came up with them when I got bored one day for my brother. He loved my brownies." She clapped her hands as she turned on her heels.

Everyone stared at her. She had a brother? Why wasn't he here with her? Watari always took in siblings. He didn't believe in breaking up families.

"Near! Let's go play!" She said spotting the albino hiding in a corner. Near raised his eyes to glance at Alexx. He lifted his right hand to show her a robot. That was his way of saying no. Alexx frowned and turned towards Matt. "Matt?" Matt shook his head as he sat down with his Nintendo DS. He was tired from playing with the hyper brunette all morning. "Cid?" She went boy to boy, asking them to play. She was turned down by all of them as they stared at her in exhaustion.

She asked almost everyone, except Mello. She sighed at her last resort and walked up to the blonde. "Mello? Wanna play?" She smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Hell to the fucking bloody no! Go haunt a house you banshee!" He yelled backing away from her.

Alexx glared at him. "What did you just say?" Her voice dropped to a deadly tone.

Mello stared. "Hell. Fucking. No. You. Banshee." Mello crossed his arms as her head dropped and she sniffed.

Alexx clenched her fists, then lunge at Mello. She could not stand being called anything. It brought out her anger and frustration. And it had to go somewhere. That somewhere was Mello's face. She laughed as her fist connected with the bone structure of his jaw, hearing the crack of it breaking. She watched him fall onto the floor, limp like a puppet. He sat there, staring out past Alexx, unable to believe she had hit him. He slowly raised his left hand and pushed on his jaw, only to scream in pain.

"Mello, there is a reason L said not to threaten me." Alexx said with a sigh. Everyone stared at her, she spun on her heels to look each of them in the eye. "He fell, got that?" She smiled as everyone nodded slowly. They all knew she was responsible for his suffering two days ago. They knew because they asked Near, who told everything. Who knew what the hell she would do to them.

"Kays! I'm going to go make some cookies, what kind do you guys want?" She placed her hands behind her back, interlocking her fingers. She smiled sweetly at them all.

"Sugar cookies, Alexx." Near said used to her extreme mood swings. He dropped his toys into a basket next to him and stood up. "Can I help?"

"Me too." Matt said pocketing his DS.

"Kays!" She walked up to Near and Matt, grabbed their hands, and proceed to drag them off to the kitchen.

* * *

L stared as Alexx ran the kitchen with military precision. Barking out orders to Near and Matt, scolding them when they messed up, praising them when they did something right. She was baking again. Mello must of upset her.

"Miss Alexx." L called from the door way.

Alexx ignored him and removed a sheet of cookies from the oven, while telling Matt not to eat the cookie dough. She dropped the cookies on the table and told Near to take them off the hot metal sheet.

"Miss Alexx, I need to discuss something with you." Once again ignored. "It's about your mother."

Alexx dropped the bowl she was currently scooping batter out, the sweet mixture spilling over the table and onto the floor. "What about her." Her attitude changed dramatically as she bent to clean up the cookie dough. Her eyes died, her face a blank stone that reminded L of Near. Distant.

"We need to dicuss this in private, Miss Soel." L said receiving stares from her little helpers.

Alexx finished cleaning and sighed. "No, we can talk here. So tell me." Her voice was laced with the venom her caseworker warned L about when Alexx felt threaten. Apparently, L crossed a line that brought out the dark side to a normal bubbly girl.

"She is alive, and is demanding your custody. I was wondering if you want to go-"

Alexx threw the dirty bowl at L, her eyes flashing in rage. "I will never go back to that whore! I will slit my own throat and wrist before I go back! I would jump in front of a bullet train the day I am forced to go back to that drunken, fat ass, bitch! You here me L Lawliet? If she fakes her death, leaves me in an abandoned bar, and decides to show up five years later, she is dead." Alexx focused on the oven, opening it to check the cookies, then pulling them out. She smiled as she laid them down.

"Near, remove these for me will ya?" She turned back to the oven and shut it off. "I'm done baking today. I think I'm going to go lay down." With the order given, Near slowly removed the cookies onto a plate. Alexx patted his head and walked off. Matt stared at the girl, confused.

L sighed, knowing very well where Alexx was heading.

* * *

Mello stared at the girl who currently had her hand in her hoodie pocket. "How's your jaw, Mello?" Mello flinched as she went to touch it. Alexx sighed. "I heard you are Russian. Is that true?"

Mello nodded, noting the change in her eyes. Black, deadly, pits of hell. "Good, want to play a Russian game?" She removed her right hand from her pocket, to revel a 6 chamber Schofield Model 3. She pulled out her left hand and tossed a single bullet in the air before catching again. "We'll even use a Russian gun. Fun, no?" She loaded the single bullet into the chamber, spinning it and snapping it close. "Wanna go first?" She offered the gun to Mello.

Mello stared at the cold metal shining before him. The long barrel, the wooden handle. It was an antique. He grabbed and pulled back the hammer. The odds he will actually kill Alexx, 1 in 6. Seemed better than the 3.487 percent he figured with out the help of a old fashion Russian military issued revolver. He smiled wide as he aimed the barrel between her eyes. She smiled back. Mello slowly applied pressure to the trigger, enjoying the feel of it.

"So, where you learn to play Russian Roulette?" Mello asked.

Alexx smiled. "You learn to keep your self sane in many ways."

"The next shot isn't going to kill her." Their game was interrupted by a teen L. Mello lowered the gun and stared. His buzz destroyed. "By the way, that is one of the extreme violations of the rules, possessing a deadly weapon on the orphanage grounds."

Mello went to face Alexx, only to see her gone. "But... Alexx.. She..." He growled as Watari appeared next to Beyond.

He snatched the weapon from the confused blonde, unloading the bullet. "Mihael, that is a class five violation. I can not let this go..."

* * *

Alexx left the strawberry jam she made inside B's bedroom door. Who knew knowing an old trick like making homemade jam could be so useful in getting revenge? She knew now.

* * *

blah... i know, whats so funny about mello getting in trouble? well, i had a rough start at school, and well, i needed to vent some how. i changed the chapters course, but sue me...

review:

Lawlietfangirl: you where the only one who reviewed, i waited and waited... but no one else loves this story like you do i guess. anyways, cause of that, this chapter is for you, like i said before, the best revenge is planned out...

I noticed i have silent readers, i love that you read it, but reviews that say "OMG! THIS IS AWESOME!" or "OMG! MORE!" are welcomed. i feed on them, and im starving now... FEED ME THREE REVIEWS PEEPS!

SotoxUchiha


	5. yo

PLEASE DONT KILL ME! First off let me explain my extreme lateness for updating the story.

I am currently caught up in the process of being adopted. That's right, adopted. If you didn't know before, I am a minor and this is the biggest thing to ever happen to me! I might be getting a family! (dances) So, i will not be updating until everything is either approved or denied, what ever happens, you will know for im most likely going to be writing about it. I really hope it works out cause i wanna know the feeling of belonging to a family...

im hush now and go, caseworker is here.

Peace~

SotoxUchiha


End file.
